Shishou
by Rhyein1
Summary: A mysterious swordsman, claiming to be the grandson of the 12th Master of Hiten Misurugi Ryu, challenges Kenshin. Hiko comes to sort things out and gets more than he bargined for. WARNING: After Shishio; Spoilers! CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Hashimoto Myoushi

Kaoru-san,

We were very pleased to hear that everyone has arrived safely back in Tokyo. Things here in Kyoto are slowly reverting back to normal. Aoshi-sama, however, never leaves the temple except to sleep. I am worried about him, but Jiya tells me that he needs to rest and that I should leave him alone. Hiko-sama has returned to his hole on the mountain to hide from Kyoto once more. Everyone else at the restaurant send their wishes of happiness, and hope that you'll come back to see us again soon.

I do have some strange news for you. A few days after you left, a girl appeared at the restaurant. She had a katana on her belt; she stayed and ate, then she asked if we knew where to find Himura Kenshin. Jiya told her that Kenshin had left for Tokyo already. She thanked us and left. I thought that it might be important news. She didn't leave a name, but she seemed very familiar. I must take Aoshi-sama his tea now, I hope to hear from you soon!

-Misao

Kenshin looked up from the letter at Kaoru's expectant face. He wasn't sure what to say. A girl, carrying a katana, was looking for him?

"Well...?" Kaoru finally said, glaring at him.

"Oro?"

"Who is she?" Kaoru asked, her eyes narrowing. Kenshin suddenly felt a bit trapped.

"I have no idea..." he answered nervously. He quickly checked for escape routes in case Kaoru's jealousy got the better of her.

"Kenshin..." she warned. The swordsman raised his hands and slowly started to back away from the advancing woman.

"I really have no idea, Kaoru-dono." He was almost to the door when someone came up behind him, blocking his escape.

"Hey Jo-chan," Sano said, smiling at Kaoru. He glanced down at the samurai that had just backed into him. "Kenshin, I have a letter for you from this guy in town," he said, pulling a note out of his jacket, and handing it to Kenshin. Kaoru's face started to turn red, and twitch, a sure sign that she was going to blow. Kenshin took the letter from Sano and read it carefully. His eyes widened a bit and he turned to Sano.

"What did he look like?"

"Oh, um... He was tall, almost as tall as me, actually... He had long black hair that was pulled back, and dark brown eyes. You know, now that I think about it, he looked kinda familiar..." Sano's voice trailed off as he noticed that Kenshin had disappeared. Kaoru was staring at the door outside, twitching. Sano raised and eyebrow and backed away from the angry woman.

***

Kenshin walked toward central Tokyo as quickly as he could, running the letter over in his mind.

Himura Battousai-

I have come to Tokyo to find you and to issue a challenge for the honour of my family. My grandfather was a master of Hiten Misurugi Ryu and you disgrace him by using his budo as an assassin's weapon. It is to be used to help people, not to hurt them.

Also, you have wronged my family in another way. You have used my grandfather's budo to kill my own father in Kyoto, 10 years ago. I have studied Hiten Misurugi Ryu extensively for this moment. The moment in which I shall kill you to revenge my father, and to become the one and only, rightful master of Hiten Misurugi Ryu. Meet me near the river today, whenever you're ready to die.

-Hashimoto Myoushi

Kenshin didn't know what to do. He didn't want to fight this man because he wished revenge for his family, but his grandfather was a master of Hiten Misurugi Ryu? The only other master of Hiten Misurugi Ryu that Kenshin knew of was his own master. Is it possible that the man's grandfather was Hiko-sama's sensei? No, it couldn't be. Hiko-sama had told Kenshin that masters of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu don't take wives because of the succession technique. Who was this Hashimoto Myoushi? He would have to talk to Shishou.

The river was closer now. Kenshin stopped on the bridge overlooking it, and tried to spot the man. He couldn't really see anyone, but a ways down the river he saw someone, they looked like they were fishing though. He frowned slightly and made his way down to the bank of the river.

Myoushi sat, watching the people on the bridge carefully. He was pretending to be a fisherman at the moment. He didn't want to look too suspicious, especially since he was carrying an illegal weapon. He wasn't sure if the gangster would actually deliver his message; he didn't look very reliable. After what seemed like hours, he saw a short, red-haired man standing on the bridge. Myoushi couldn't see him too well, but he could tell it was Himura Battousai; the red hair and the sword on his belt proved it. Myoushi smiled to himself and stood up slowly, stretching. He picked up his katana from the ground casually, concealing it from plain sight so that he wouldn't get into trouble. Himura was walking slowly down the riverbank, coming closer. Myoushi's heart was beating quickly, he'd been dreaming of this moment for years, and now that it had finally arrived, he found that he suddenly couldn't breathe. Himura stopped a few feet away from him and stood, staring out at the river. Myoushi could tell that he was deep in thought. Myoushi took this opportunity to study the Battousai. He leaned quietly against a tree and watched the swordsman carefully. He was a bit surprised with the famed Battousai's appearance. He was a small man, not even six feet tall. His flaming hair was tied loosely into a long ponytail, and his arms were stuffed inside the battered clothing. However, Myoushi found himself fascinated with the Battousai's eyes. His violet-blue eyes were large and round, with such kindness radiating from them that Myoushi almost didn't want to fight him.

"Hashimoto Myoushi, I assume..." Kenshin finally said. Myoushi startled and blushed a bit, he had thought that Himura hadn't noticed him.

"H-hai," Myoushi answered, somewhat awkwardly. Kenshin turned to the boy and smiled slightly. _Is he laughing at me? _Myoushi thought. His back stiffened and he stood up straight, Hashimoto Myoushi would not be laughed at by anyone.

"Himura Battousai, I have come all the way from Kyoto to challenge you. You have disgraced my grandfather's legacy and murdered my father. For this you must die," Myoushi said confidently as he walked out of the shadow of the trees. Kenshin sighed and stared at the ground for a second, thinking.

"I am very sorry for your father, Hashimoto Myoushi. I killed many people during that time, if your father was one, I regret it..." Kenshin said finally, looking into Myoushi's eyes. Myoushi blinked in surprise. Himura's eyes were full of true regret for his father's death. "You say your grandfather was a master of Hiten Misurugi Ryu?" Myoushi shook his head, breaking away from Himura's gaze.

"Hai, Twelfth Master of Hiten Misurugi Ryu, Nagoyaka Takaburu."

"Nagoyaka Takaburu?" Kenshin nodded, that had been the name of Hiko-sama's sensei. It was strange that this boy was his grandchild. Hiko-sama was very firm in his teachings when it came to women, but Kenshin understood why. In order for the master of Hiten Misurugi Ryu to pass on the succession technique, he must die at the hands of his student. Kenshin had avoided killing his master because of his Sakaba-tou sword, but Hiko-sama had killed his master, this boy's grandfather.

"You don't remember my father at all do you?" Kenshin blinked.

"...What was his name?"

"Hashimoto Ieyasu."

"...No, I don't remember anyone by that name, I'm sorry."

"You must remember him though, he was a pupil of my grandfather's. You would have killed someone who could fight like you," Myoushi insisted. Kenshin startled, _A pupil of Nagoyaka Takaburu's?_

"I could not have killed him," Kenshin replied slowly. "I've never fought anyone, other than my own master, who could use Hiten Misurugi Ryu." Myoushi frowned.

"Come on, let's get on with this fight."

"Hashimoto Myoushi, I do not wish to fight you."

"Then that will make killing you easier." Kenshin sighed; there was no way he was going to get out of this.

"I didn't disgrace your grandfather's legacy by becoming a hitokiri. I was protecting those that could not protect themselves, just as Hiten Misurugi Ryu teaches."

"You lie! Draw your sword!" Myoushi shouted, positioning himself for an attack. Kenshin pulled his arms out of his coat and stood ready, there was no way to avoid this fight, he just hoped that he wouldn't hurt the boy too badly.

Back / Chapter 2----->


	2. Identities Revealed

"Hey, Jo-chan... What's the matter with you?" Sano asked, leaning against the wooden supports of the dojo. He'd been bothering her for about an hour for dinner, but she seemed preoccupied with Kenshin and that letter from Misao.

"Nothing," Kaoru answered grimly.

"Aw, I see it in your face. Why are you angry with Kenshin?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No... I'm... not..." she answered, gritting her teeth.

"Whatever." Sanosuke shrugged.

"A girl was looking for him in Kyoto!" she shouted at the gangster. Sano nearly fell over.

"A girl? Looking for Kenshin? ...Ooh, that sneaky devil!" Sano said, grinning. Kaoru's eye started to twitch as she gave Sanosuke a look of death. She began to advance on the grinning man slowly, raising her bokken. Sano scrambled to his feet and started backing away from Kaoru.

"Kaoru... Now, settle down, I was just joking!" Sano winced, waiting for Kaoru to hit him. Behind Kaoru, Sanosuke saw Kenshin, he was soaking wet, as if he had fallen in the river, and he was carrying another person who looked unconscious. "Kenshin!" Kaoru turned around quickly and dropped her bokken.

"Kenshin..." She ran toward the two figures, calling to Yahiko, who was cleaning the dojo. "Yahiko! Go get Megumi!" Yahiko came out of the dojo and saw Kenshin. He dropped the broom and ran next door to get Megumi.

"Kenshin, what happened?" Kaoru asked as she reached him. The boy that Kenshin was carrying looked a little beat up, and Kenshin looked a little tired himself.

"Nothing serious, Kaoru-dono," he answered.

"Here, Kenshin. I'll take him," Sano said, taking the boy from Kenshin and carried him into the dojo. Kenshin took a deep breath and slid to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Kenshin..."

"Kaoru-dono... I need some paper, it's very important that I get a letter to Kyoto."

"...Hai..." Kaoru stood up and hurried into the building. Kenshin sat on the ground for a few more seconds before standing up again. He followed slowly behind Kaoru. Megumi came into the dojo behind him with Yahiko.

"Ken-san? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Megumi-dono, but there's a young man who needs your attention," he answered. Megumi nodded and went into the bedroom that Sano had carried the boy into. She sat down next to the unconscious boy and checked his temperature.

"He's exhausted. Yahiko, please bring me some water." She opened the boy's jacket a bit and found some blood. "Sano, I need bandages." Sano and Yahiko nodded and left the room. Megumi pulled the jacket open further, to get a better look at the wound and found his torso was wrapped tightly, much like Sano's. That was going to be a problem. She needed to cut through the wrapping first. Megumi opened her small case and pulled out a knife. She was about to start cutting the wrapping when Sano entered with more bandages.

"Thank you, Sanosuke," Megumi said quickly as she cut carefully through the wrapping.

Kaoru watched as Kenshin wrote his letter. He looked very tired, he was still wet, and she wasn't quite sure why.

"Kenshin?"

"...Yes, Kaoru-dono?"

"Are you alright?"

"...Yes, Kaoru-dono. I'm just a bit tired."

"You need to change out of those wet clothes... What happened to the boy?"

"...He challenged me." Kaoru said nothing. _He challenged Kenshin? Why?_ She opened her mouth to ask, but Yahiko ran into the room.

"Kenshin! Kaoru! The boy! He's... he's..."

"What? Is he alright?" Kenshin asked, standing up.

"...He's not a boy!" Yahiko finished. Kenshin and Kaoru blinked and glance at one another.

"What!?"

***

"Keiko-mai, you must tell her!" Hyouden insisted. Keikoku sighed softly and looked out the window.

"I know Hyou-niisan, but how? What do I say? That I've been lying to her all these years about her father?" Keikoku argued.

"I don't care! You can't keep lying to her! She asks about her father and you tell her that he's off with the merchant's ships, protecting cargo. That he's so busy that he doesn't have any time to visit her, and then you make me write fake letters from him! Anything is better than that! Tell her the truth! Tell her he's dead, tell her anything, but you need to stop this!"

"It would kill her if I told her the truth."

"Then tell her he's dead. Ieyasu-gikei is probably dead anyway. You know his arrogant streak, how he loved picking fights. Tell her he's dead." Behind them the door opened and a young girl walked in, carrying her bokken.

"Hello okaasan, hello Hyou-oji," she said cheerfully. Her smiled faded quickly as her mother's gaze reached her. "Okaasan? What's the matter?" she asked, sitting down across from her mother. Keikoku glanced at her brother and then looked into the trusting eyes of her daughter. She knew that if she told Meishuu the truth about her father, it would kill her.

"...Meishuu-chan..."

"Okaasan... I'm not a kid anymore, I'm almost fourteen!" Keikoku smiled slightly.

"Gomen, Meishuu-san. I have something important to tell you about your father..."

"What, okaasan?"

"...He's... He's..." Keikoku began. She looked helplessly at Hyouden.

"He's dead," Hyouden finished solemnly. "His ship had landed... and... he..."

"He went to visit a friend," Keikoku continued. "And this friend... worked for the government..."

"And your father, offered to escort him to his home... because it is dangerous to be alone on the streets of Kyoto."

"Yes, but your father and his friend were attacked."

"By..." Hyouden blinked, quickly trying to come up with a name. "...The Hitokiri Battousai!" he finished, sighing. Meishuu remained sitting, staring at the floor silently. _The Hitokiri Battousai... Hitokiri... Battousai..._

***

"Battousai!" Myoushi sat up gasping for air. Megumi held her shoulders tightly.

"Lie back down, you'll hurt yourself!"

"No! Himura Battousai! Where is he!?" Megumi set her jaw and pushed Myoushi back down onto the mat.

"I am the doctor and you are the patient. I told you to lie back down! Ken-san is outside with everyone else, waiting to hear news about you."

"Nani?"

"He brought you here, you know." Myoushi turned her head away from Megumi.

"He should have let me die." Megumi chuckled.

"Ken-san never knew when to leave anything alone. He is too kind for his own good sometimes. Now that you're awake, why don't you tell me your name?"

"...Hashimoto Myoushi."

"That's a boy's name, what's your _real_ name?"

"But I am-" Myoushi blushed at Megumi's raised eyebrow as the doctor motioned toward her bandaged torso.

"Well?"

"...Meishuu." Megumi smiled.

"Hello, Hashimoto Meishuu. I am Takani Megumi."

/ Chapter 3----->


	3. Hiko-sama

Misao was tired. She had been walking for most of the morning, to deliver a letter to Seijuro Hiko from Kenshin. She had sent one of the other Oniwa-banshu to find this Hashimoto Keikoku that Kenshin had addressed the other letter to. Misao sat down on the side of the path to catch her breath. _Why did Hiko-sama have to live on the top of a mountain!?_ She stood up and walked slowly around the bend, to find the shack was right there. She lowered her head. _It was just around the bend...Of course it was._

"Hiko-sama!" she called loudly. It was almost noon, she knew he was usually awake by this time. "HIKO-SAMA!"

"No need to scream... What do you want, Misao?" Hiko replied. Misao spun around to see him standing behind her with damp hair and an open shirt.

"Uh... I..." she stammered, staring at him.

"...Well?" he asked, smirking. Misao closed her eyes and lowered her head. _I love Aoshi-sama and he's forty-four. I love Aoshi-sama and he's forty-four. I love Aoshi-sama and he's forty-four... _She chanted mentally. Misao pulled the letter out and pushed it toward Hiko's face.

"This is from Himura." Hiko took the paper from the small ninja. He started to walk toward his shack, looking the paper over. Misao opened her eyes and raised her head. "WHAT!? Not even an ARIGATO!?" she exclaimed indignantly.

"You're welcome," Hiko called back, smiling to himself as he disappeared inside the shack. Misao glared after him and turned around, starting the trek back down the mountain with a few curse words under her breath.

Hiko sat down and turned the letter over, opening it carefully. What did his baka student want now?

Shishou-

Today something very strange happened, that I think you should know about. I received a letter early in the morning; it was a challenge from one Hashimoto Myoushi. He wanted to kill me for two reasons:

First, he claims that I killed his father during the Bakumatsu and wanted revenge. The second reason is the more interesting of the two. Myoushi told me that I had disgraced the school of Hiten Misurugi Ryu by being a hitokiri, and that to honour his grandfather, Nagoyaka Takaburu, he would kill me.

Hiko blinked and read the line over again; the grandson of Nagoyaka Takaburu?

"Impossible..." Hiko murmured.

_I thought that it was a bit strange, especially remembering what you told me about the masters of the school and women. I fought with him, he was very knowledgeable in the school of Hiten Misurugi Ryu, and he succeeded in knocking me into the river. I ended up beating him only by relieving him of his sword. Then he drew a knife and attempted jisatsu. I stopped him and brought him back to the dojo. Megumi-dono looked him over and discovered that Myoushi was really Meishuu, the grand_daughter _of Nagoyaka Takaburu, not grandson. She is still here at the dojo, and we have sent a letter to her family in Kyoto, informing them of her whereabouts. I think that you should come see her._

-Kenshin

Hiko sat back in his chair and stared at the floor, the granddaughter of Seijuro Hiko the twelfth, Nagoyaka Takaburu. Her family was in Kyoto? It was strange that Nagoyaka Hyouden would move the family from Osaka, where Hiko had studied under Takaburu. Hiko wasn't sure if he wanted to go to Tokyo or not. He hadn't really left the area of Kyoto for years, and didn't enjoy the thought of trekking across Japan just to meet a girl that claimed to be the granddaughter of his old master. Anything that reminded him of the Nagoyaka family was mentally painful; he had not left the household on good terms. Hiko thought about it for a while. Someone who could hold their own against Kenshin, and uses Hiten Misurugi Ryu was someone he should see though, the fact that this person was a girl was astounding enough. Who was her master? Most likely Hyouden; his father had let him study most of Hiten Misurugi Ryu, but when it came time to pass the succession technique on, Takaburu didn't want his son to be the person to carry on the school. Hyouden had to carry on the Nagoyaka family line. He would have to think about this a bit longer.

***

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, Meishuu-dono," Kenshin said as he sat down near her. Megumi had made breakfast that morning; they had decided not to shock the girl too badly with Kaoru's cooking. Meishuu straightened her posture and ignored him.

"Ohayou, Kenshin," Kaoru said to him, munching on a rice ball. Kenshin smiled.

"Ohayou, Kaoru-dono. Where are Yahiko and Sano?"

"Yahiko has already eaten and is outside practising. Sano decided to walk Megumi-san home," Kaoru answered, smiling.

"Ah. What did Megumi-dono say about Meishuu-dono?" Meishuu gritted her teeth; she didn't like it when people talked about her as if she weren't there.

"Megumi says that she should rest for a few more days and then she can go on her way."

"I'm not leaving until Himura Battousai is dead," Meishuu growled. Kenshin sighed and shook his head. Meishuu had been staying in the dojo since she tried to kill herself a three days ago, Kenshin had hoped that after she got better, she would drop her quest to kill him.

"I sent a letter to Shishou and to Hashimoto Keikoku a few days ago. I hope they'll be here soon."

"What!" Meishuu exclaimed. "You sent a letter to my mother!?"

"Hai," he replied, taking a sip of his tea. Meishuu clenched her fists and set her jaw. First he had beaten her in a fair sword fight. Then he had stopped her from killing herself. Now he had written a letter to her mother! How dare he torment her mother, the widow of the man he'd killed. She assumed that Megumi-san had told him her mother's name, but how would he find her?

"Oniwa-banshu," she realised aloud. Kenshin put his tea down.

"Oro?"

"That's how you found her, isn't it? You sent the letter to the Oniwa-banshu and asked them to find her."

"Oh... Yes, that is what I did."

"You're going to torment my mother?"

"Nani? No, I just told her where you were and what you tried to do."

"I tried to kill the man that made my mother a widow!" she exclaimed, standing up. Kaoru and Kenshin watched Meishuu storm out of the room and into the courtyard.

"She really hates you, doesn't she?"

"...Hai."

"What does she mean, 'the man that made my mother a widow'?"

"...She says that I killed her father during the Bakumatsu. It's possible, but I'm not sure."

"Why?"

"Because she claims that her father used Hiten Misurugi Ryu, and I've never fought anyone, other than Shishou, who uses it."

"Hiten Misurugi Ryu? Is that what she uses?"

"Hai. She was very good, but not quite good enough. She knows most of the techniques, but not all of them, and definitely not the succession technique."

"Hmm... You know, she looks very familiar."

"Hai, I noticed that too. I'm not sure why she looks so familiar though."

"...She's taller than you are." Kenshin winced.

"Everyone's taller than me." Kaoru smiled at him.

"I'm not."

"I'm going to wash the dishes," Kenshin replied, standing up.

"You're changing the subject."

"Then I think I'll do some laundry..." He started picking up the dishes. Kaoru chuckled and stood up, helping him collect the dishes.

***

"Ohayou Meishuu-san," Yahiko said as she stormed out of the dojo. Meishuu spun around and glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"Geez, I was just saying hi." Yahiko lowered his bokken and made a face at her.

"What budo are you studying?"

"Kaoru's budo, Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."

"Kaoru? She's a sword master?"

"Yeah. She's pretty good too. Not as good as Kenshin, but not bad. It's her dad's style, we don't use real swords, and the budo is used to protect and help people."

"Just like Hiten Misurugi Ryu..."

"You know Hiten Misurugi Ryu?"

"Hai."

"Wow. I want Kenshin to teach me, but he says that no one should ever inherit Hiten Misurugi Ryu ever again."

"He did? Why?"

"I don't know. He doesn't like killing people, and Hiten Misurugi Ryu is used to protect people by killing other people. I don't think Kenshin likes that."

"You're telling me that the Hitokiri Battousai doesn't like killing?"

"Yeah," Yahiko answered. Just then, Kaoru came outside with her bokken.

"Come on, Yahiko," she said, smiling at Meishuu. "Would you like to practice with us?" Meishuu shook her head and walked to the porch, she'd have to think about this new information further. The Hitokiri Battousai doesn't like killing?

/ Chapter 4----->


	4. Hiko's Decision

Everyone stood gazing at the scene in front of them. He was standing by himself staring at the bloodied sword in his hand. Everything around him seemed to have frozen.

"Otousan! No!" came a scream from behind him. He turned around quickly to see Keikoku running toward the fallen form of her father, his master. Hiko's eyes widened as he realised what he had done. The word "shishou" escaped his lips softly and he took a step toward the dying man.

"Look what you did!" Keikoku screamed at him, tears streaming down her face. 

"I…"

"…My… deshi…" Takaburu whispered, reaching for Hiko. 

"Shishou," Hiko said, dropping his sword and falling to his knees at feet of his master.

"Deshi… I always knew… that you'd… be my successor…" The older man winced in pain before continuing, "Don't worry… I had to… kill my master… as well…" Takaburu coughed again, this time blood came up with it. Hyouden sat down next to his crying sister.

"Otousan…" the boy whispered. "…Otousan… I understand now…" He lowered his head and sighed. Takaburu just smiled and closed his eyes for the last time.

"No… Shishou!" Hiko exclaimed. Keikoku shook her father's limp form.

"Otousan! Otousan!!!!" Hyouden pulled Keikoku away from her father and into an embrace.

"Shh… Don't Keiko-mei. He's dead," her brother told her. Hiko only stared blankly at his dead master, not comprehending. Keikoku pulled away from her brother and stood up. She looked down at Hiko; her eyes were on fire.

"I hate you," she hissed at him. Hiko blinked and raised his eyes to hers.

"Nani?" Hiko said.

"I hate you," she replied, a bit louder. Hyouden stood up and grabbed his sister's arm.

"Keikoku-" Hyouden warned.

"Leave," Keikoku growled quietly. Hiko stood up slowly.

"…Alright," he answered, bowing deeply to her. She stiffened and turned her head away. Hiko glanced at Hyouden and then picked up his bloodied sword. He leaned over and cleaned it off in the grass before sheathing it again. Hyouden came up next to him and held out something. He gazed at the object in Hyouden's hand; it was the mantle.

"…This is yours now… Hiko-dono," Hyouden said, the word sounded strange in Hiko's ears. He had always dreamed of inheriting the title, but now… Hiko took the mantle from Hyouden and nodded. He turned around and looked fleetingly at Keikoku.

"Keiko-" he began.

"Don't. You'll only make it worse. My father is dead by your hand. You are now Seijuro Hiko, the 13th Master of Hiten Misurugi Ryu, just as he wanted. He knew that this would happen; that's why he wouldn't teach my brother the succession technique. Now he's free to carry on the family name, and you must leave. Now go," she interrupted; her face was resolute. The Nagoyaka family would not welcome Hiko ever again. He stiffened his back and nodded curtly.

"If that is how it must be, then that is how it will be," he replied, swinging the heavy mantle over his broad shoulders. "I am sorry, Keikoku-san. Sayonara." Hiko turned around and walked away from Keikoku and Hyouden, not looking back. She watched silently as he disappeared into the dark streets of Osaka and wondered if she'd ever see him again.

***

Hiko sat quietly in front of the fire, drinking sake. The night was clear, and the stars were shining brightly, but Hiko noticed none of this. His mind was still going over the letter that he had received the day before from Kenshin. If Kenshin had also sent a letter to Keikoku, then that meant that he would have to see her again if he went to Tokyo; which was not something that he would enjoy. He hadn't seen her for almost twenty-five years, he was sure that she wouldn't care to see him either. She never forgave him for killing her father, even though he hadn't had a choice in the matter. It was either kill or be killed, and he hadn't realised that the technique would hurt his master, he thought it would only block the Kuzu Ryu Sen. Hiko sighed and took another sip of his sake.

"…I guess I'll go…" he decided aloud, looking up at the sky. Hiko stood up and walked into the shack, setting his sake down on the table. He picked up his sword and placed it on his belt. Finally, he opened a drawer at the bottom of the shelves he had built and pulled out a small pouch. Hiko held it in his hand, staring at it for a second, before attaching it to his belt. He rose to his feet and walked out of the shack, breathing in the night air deeply. _I should probably stop at the Aoiya first, and find out where in Tokyo that stupid dojo is…_he considered as he began his journey down the mountainside.

***

Misao yawned and stretched her arms as she shuffled down the stairs to breakfast. As she rounded the corner of the staircase and stepped into the breakfast room, she found herself staring at Jiya and Hiko-sama. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, making sure that she wasn't hallucinating.

"Hiko-sama?" she ventured. He turned his head slowly and smirked.

"Ohayo, Misao," came the reply. Misao took a few steps forward.

"What are you doing here? You actually left the mountain? Of your own free will?" she asked, her mouth gaping open. Hiko rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes, I do that sometimes."

"Why?"

"…I'm going to Tokyo."

"Are you serious?!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"No, I'm not."

Misao snorted. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as you shut up, and Okina gives me directions," he replied pointedly. Misao pursed her lips and stormed out of the room.

"He is so ARROGANT!" she cried, stomping her feet.

"Which is exactly why he's so popular with the Oniwa-banshu."

Misao spun around and saw Aoshi standing in the doorway. "Aoshi-sama!" She ran toward him, but stopped a few inches away. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was just on my way to the temple."

"Oh… I'll bring your tea later."

Aoshi smiled a little. "I know."

"…Well… You'd better go then…"

"Hai. I'll see you later, Misao," Aoshi replied, and then he disappeared down the hallway. Misao sighed loudly and walked back toward the breakfast room. Hiko and Jiya were still there, talking.

"Well, I don't know the exact location, but I'm sure Misao could help you…" Okina said cheerfully. Hiko glanced at the girl as she walked back in the room.

"What?" Misao inquired after hearing her name.

"You know how to get to the Kamiya Dojo, don't you?"

"…Sorta…"

"Well, there you go! Hiko-dono needs someone to show him where the Kamiya Dojo is," Okina said, smiling. Misao's eyes widened and she stared at Hiko, horrified; Hiko stared back, annoyed.

"No way! I'm not going on a three day trip with him!"

"I don't need someone to show me, I just need directions," Hiko cut in.

"Who will take Aoshi-sama his tea?"

"I'm perfectly capable of finding my own way…"

"Be quiet, both of you. Misao, take Hiko to Tokyo, and deliver this letter to Kenshin while you're there," Okina interrupted, handing Misao a piece of paper.

"Shimatta," Hiko and Misao muttered under their breath.

-----Chapter 3 / Back


	5. Hashimoto Keikoku

__

AN: Sorry this took so long to get out, I've been busy with other fics lately, but here it is. ^_^ I really need to get some conflict going here, any suggestions?

-Rhyein

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

***

Kenshin was just hanging the laundry when the sound of a carriage wafted over the wall to his ears. They didn't receive many visitors who came in carriages. He dried his hands and walked casually over to the door. He opened it slowly and found a carriage waiting just outside the door. Kenshin glanced up at the driver and raised an eyebrow.

"Is this the Kamiya Dojo?" came a soft voice from inside the carriage.

"…Hai…" Kenshin replied cautiously. The door to the carriage opened and a small woman stepped out. She was shorter than Kenshin, with long black hair tied into a bun on top of her head. Kenshin could see a few grey wisps had escaped the carefully fashioned hair, and he smiled.

"Good day oku-sama, what can I do for you?" Kenshin asked, bowing to the lady. She kept her eyes downcast and bowed back.

"I am looking for Himura Kenshin," she told him.

"I am Himura Kenshin." The woman looked up at him and blinked. This violet-eyed boy with messy red hair was the Hitokiri Battousai?

"…I-I must have made a mistake… Are there any others from the Himura family around? Maybe someone… older?" Kenshin shook his head.

"I am the only Himura that lives here."

"You're so young!" she finally blurted out. Kenshin started laughing as the lady began to turn a lovely shade of red.

"It's alright, would you like to come inside? I assume you are Hashimoto Keikoku…" he said, offering her his arm. She took it sheepishly.

"Yes, I am."

***

"I can't believe this! I'm stuck with you for three days!" Misao exclaimed loudly, glaring at the hem of the white and red mantle in front of her. "Why do _I_ have to deliver the stupid letter? Jiya could have sent anyone… Argh! This is so not fair! …I'm probably going to be arrested for travelling with you because you're carrying your sword! Baka!"

Hiko kept walking, making no indication that he had heard her; he had actually started blocking her voice out a few miles back. He stared at the road ahead of him, trying to remember the last time he had travelled on it. It had been a while since he'd been to Tokyo; a while since he'd even left the solitude of his mountain retreat. He smiled slightly to himself; it felt good to be travelling again… Now if he could just get rid of the weasel girl…

"…got chased all over the country-side for having a sword, even if it _was_ only a Sakaba-tou sword… Are you even listening to me? Hiko-sama? Hiko?! HEY!" Misao balled her fists and grit her teeth tightly.

"Quit twitching and come on," Hiko scoffed, rolling his eyes. Misao scowled at him and followed him slowly.

"I hate you."

"You have no idea how many times people have said that to me, and only one person ever meant it," Hiko replied as he glanced back at her. Misao blinked and halted. She had seen something in Hiko's dark eyes that she hadn't seen before …regret.

"Okay, so I don't hate you, but you annoy me," she grumbled, following him.

"As you do me, weasel-girl," he replied smugly, becoming himself again. Misao growled and lunged for him, only to run into a tree as he stepped out of the way.

"…Ouch…"

"Tsk, tsk… Serves you right. You should respect your elders, not attack them." Misao rubbed her nose and glared at him.

__

I'll get him back… Grrr….

***

"Mother! You came!?" Meishuu exclaimed, standing up. Keikoku glared at her daughter who fell silent. Kenshin raised an eyebrow and then coughed.

"Uh… Hashimoto Keikoku, this is Kamiya Kaoru, she is the headmistress of the dojo. Here is Myojin Yahiko, a student; Sagara Sanosuke, a friend of ours-"

"A moocher," Kaoru murmured. Keikoku suppressed a laugh. Sano glared at her but didn't say anything. Kenshin only smiled and continued his introductions.

"The two young girls are Genzai-sensai's granddaughters, he is the local doctor, who lives near here," Kenshin finished. "Everyone, this is Hashimoto Keikoku, she is Meishuu-dono's mother." Everyone except Kenshin and Meishuu bowed deeply to Keikoku. Kaoru took a step toward the tiny woman.

"It is an honour to have you here with us, would you like to come inside?" she asked. Keikoku bowed back to everyone and smiled at Kaoru.

"It's is my pleasure," she replied. Kaoru nodded and motioned for her to follow. Keikoku, Meishuu, and Kaoru all walked into the dojo, leaving Yahiko, Sano and Kenshin outside. As soon as they were out of earshot, Yahiko scratched his head.

"How do you figure a girl as tall as Meishuu-san has a mother that's only a little taller than me?" he wondered. Sano shrugged.

"I dunno. I always kinda wondered how Kenshin is Japanese, but has bright red hair like those European traders?"

Kenshin pursed his lips and ignored the comment. "I'm going to finish the laundry…" he said, moving toward the clothesline. Sano and Yahiko grinned at each other; Kenshin was so easy to pick on.

***

"Will you please stop whining?" Hiko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not whining!" Misao growled in reply. The restaurant owner stood in between them, looking somewhat bewildered.

"Yes you are, and it's giving me a headache. You're worse than that dumb-ass student of mine."

"Who are you calling a dumb-ass!?" Misao stood in her fighting stance, ready to take on the master of Hiten Misurugi Ryu. Hiko rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"So would you two like dinner or not?" the restaurant owner ventured.

"No-Yes!" came the reply. 

"We have to get there as soon as possible!" Misao argued again.

"We also have to eat," Hiko countered.

"Fine! You eat and I'll go to Tokyo!" Misao finally cried in frustration. She got about five feet away before she realised that Hiko had all the money. She turned around and stormed back. "Fine, we'll eat," she murmured. Hiko smirked at the restaurant owner and walked in, followed closely behind by Misao.

They sat near the entrance, where Hiko could watch the people come and go. Misao had noticed that he liked studying those around him, and was normally a lot more quiet that she had originally thought he would be. For some reason, she had always envisioned him as a taller, more handsome, and older version of Kenshin. She now realised she was not correct in that assumption. They ordered food, just rice and pork, with sake for Hiko. While they waited, Misao's mind wandered from ways to get Hiko back for the things he'd done to her so far to how Aoshi was doing. Her mind came back to the table as food was served, and she noticed Hiko was re-reading the letter that Kenshin had sent him.

"Is it really that interesting?" she asked, leaning toward him to peek. Hiko folded it up and put it away before she could read any of it.

"Eat your food."

"Fine," she replied icily. Misao reached forward to take some meat as Hiko pulled the letter out again. He didn't seem to be as hungry as he had been whining about earlier. Misao shrugged, just means more for her.

_Hashimoto Meishuu… Hashimoto… Hashimoto… No… It couldn't be…_ Hiko frowned at the letter and then put it away again. When he looked back up, most of the food was gone and Misao was still stuffing her face.

"Done yet?" he wondered.

"Arr 'oo 'oin' 'oo weat?" she asked, her mouth full of food.

"I'm not hungry," Hiko replied, taking another drink of sake. Misao swallowed her mouthful and stared at him. He had been the one that had wanted to come in here to begin with.

"…But-"

"If you're done, then let's go," he interrupted. Misao blinked and shovelled a few more bites into her mouth before standing. Hiko paid the bill and they left a lot more quietly than they had come in.


	6. Thoughts and Memories

__

AN: Sorry this took so long to get out. Hiko finally stopped being a pain in the ass and finally started musing. ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to get another one out soon ^_^

-Rhyein

*

"Meishuu, I am extremely disappointed in you," Keikoku said, frowning. Meishuu stood with her arms crossed, not looking at her mother. "First you run off when I told you not to, then you try to kill Himura-san, then you try to kill yourself! I am extremely displeased, Meishuu."

"Why? Because I tried to avenge my father?" Meishuu snapped at her mother. Kaoru sat quietly to the side, a bit surprised at the girl's disobedience. Keikoku sighed patiently.

"Meishuu… Your father… He… Well… I'll tell you tomorrow a story of your father, alright?"

"Why not now?"

"Because I need to gather my thoughts. It will be a long story."

"We would be honoured if you stayed here," Kaoru spoke up. Keikoku turned to the young woman and smiled.

"Thank you Kaoru-san," she replied. Kaoru nodded and stood.

"I can show you to your room now if you'd like. Dinner will not be ready for a while yet," Kaoru informed her. Keikoku stood as well.

"That would be fine."

Keikoku and Kaoru left Meishuu alone on the porch as they walked toward the bedrooms. After a moment of silence, Kaoru decided to satisfy her curiosity.

"…Keikoku-san?"

"Yes, Kaoru-san?"

"Forgive me, but why does Meishuu act so disobedient?"

Keikoku smiled slightly. "Because she's her father's daughter." Kaoru didn't quite understand, but remained silent. "I also indulged her too much. I let her uncle teach her Hiten Misurugi Ryu…"

"I was wondering about that… How did her uncle know Hiten Misurugi Ryu? I thought only one person could inherit it?"

"That is true, only one person can, but my father had many students. I believe he was trying to find the right person to inherit the school… His first student didn't have the stamina for it, and died. His second turned out to be a Christian and fled the country. Then he had Akira, Ieyasu, and my brother, Hyouden. He taught all three at once, trying to find which had the most potential to inherit the succession technique."

"I see… but what about you and your brother? Kenshin told me that successors of Hiten Misurugi Ryu don't take wives because of the succession technique… That most Masters of Hiten Misurugi Ryu die young and find it best not to leave wives and children behind…?"

"My father broke the tradition. During his years as a Rurouni, he met a woman, my mother, and fell in love. He told her before-hand what would happen when he passed on the succession technique, and knowing this, she married him anyway. They were married for ten years when my mother died of consumption. After that, my father drilled into Ieyasu and Akira's heads that they should not get married, ever… I'm sorry, I'm just dropping this all on you…" Keikoku said, a little embarrassed.

"No, it's quite alright. I did ask, after all," Kaoru replied. "Here is your room by the way."

"Arigato gozaimasu."

"Doitashimashite," Kaoru replied, bowing.

***

Hiko stared up at the night sky and sighed. The journey was going a bit faster than he would have liked. They would be in Tokyo tomorrow night. He glanced over at the unconscious girl. Misao had fallen asleep as soon as the moon had risen, not that Hiko minded. Misao was fun to tease, but he liked having the quiet night to himself. He reached into his cloak and pulled Kenshin's letter out again. The paper was already wearing down and fraying, with all the times Hiko had folded and unfolded it within the past two days.

"Hashimoto Meishuu, granddaughter of Nagoyaka Takaburu…" he whispered to himself as he glanced over the letter again. He leaned back against a tree that was behind him, and sighed again. His head was starting to hurt. It had been doing that a lot lately, since he taught Kenshin the succession technique. Hiko would never mention it, but he was worried, that even though the Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki hadn't killed him, that it _had_ damaged his lungs. It wouldn't surprise him at all if someone were to tell him that his headaches were due to lack of oxygen to the brain. He leaned forward and stirred the fire casually. As he leaned back he closed his eyes and frowned, the headache was really bad this time. He decided that it wouldn't hurt to sleep for a little while, to give his head a rest.

__

"You, boy? What is your name?"

"…Hashimoto Ieyasu…"

"Son of Hashimoto Akito?"

"Hai."

"What are you doing here?"

"This family owns me."

"Owns…? Are you a servant?"

"No, sir… I'm a slave…"

***

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Keikoku-dono," Kenshin said cheerfully. Keikoku smiled back and sat down on the porch, watching Kenshin do the laundry.

"Ohayo, Himura-san," she replied. "Do you know where my daughter is?"

"She's in the dojo, practising with Kaoru-dono and Yahiko," Kenshin replied. Keikoku looked a bit surprised.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes, she's a master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Kaoru-dono is the headmistress of this dojo…"

"I see. I had no idea," Keikoku answered, smiling. The gate out into the street opened, causing Kenshin to look up sharply. Sano walked in and waved at Kenshin.

"Yo! Kenshin? Have you seen Megumi?" Keikoku noticed that Kenshin looked disappointed as he spoke to Sano.

"Yes, she's here. She checked Meishuu-dono's wounds this morning and made breakfast for us."

"I missed breakfast!?"

"Yes, you did."

"Dammit… Oh… err… Excuse me," Sano muttered, glancing at Keikoku. "I guess I'll go peek in the kitchen and see if she left me anything," Sano decided, and walked dejectedly toward the dojo.

"Why did you look so disappointed?" Keikoku asked suddenly. Kenshin glanced up at her, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed disappointed when Sagara-san came in."

"Oh… I'm expecting a letter from Kyoto, and I was a little disappointed that Sano didn't have it."

"I see."

"You're going to tell Meishuu a story tonight about her father, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Might the rest of us hear it too? I must say I'm rather interested."

"Of course. This story involves you a bit as well."

"Arigato."

***

__

"Otousan! No!"

"Look what you did!"

"I…"

"…My… deshi…"

"Shishou!"

Misao watched the larger man in the early morning light. He didn't seem to be sleeping well.

__

"Don't worry… I had to… kill my master… as well…"

"No… Shishou!"

"Otousan! Otousan!!!!"

She had woken up a few hours ago, and had scrounged around for some food and firewood, waiting for Hiko to wake up. Now he seemed to be having a nightmare.

__

"I hate you."

Misao had just decided to wake him up when he opened his eyes and breathed in sharply.

"Ohayo," she said, watching him closely. "Are you alright?"

"…I'm fine," he replied. "My head just hurts."

"Well, we should be in Tokyo this evening, if that helps."

"Yeah…" Hiko stood up slowly and began to gather things. "Let's get going…"

Misao helped him and watched him move around. She wasn't sure if it was just the fact that he had only woken up a few moments ago, but he seemed a bit pale to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Misao ventured once more.

"Yes," he snapped, causing Misao to jump back a little. "Let's go."


	7. Hashimoto Ieyasu

__

AN: Woo hoo! I got a chapter out on my birthday!! YAY! I'm 20 today! And here's chapter 7 of Shishou. I was reading a whole bunch of kenshin fanfics lately and couldn't resist working on this one… Well… this one and a few other newer ones. ^^;; Heh… This one should be finished in a few more chapters though, so that's good. ^_^

-Rhyein

The sun was fading quickly as everyone gathered into the dining room. It was the biggest room, other than the dojo itself, so Kaoru thought it would be best for everyone to stay in there after dinner. Sanosuke, Yahiko, Meishuu, Kaoru, and Kenshin made themselves comfortable as they waited for Keikoku to begin her story. After a few minutes, she nodded to Kenshin. She was ready to begin.

"Ieyasu came to live in our family when I was four years old; he was eight. His father and my father had been very good friends years before," Keikoku began, looking mostly at Meishuu.

"I know that he had two older brothers, that died when he was younger, from cholera I believe… And when he was six, his parents were killed by bandits. Ieyasu was alone, with no where to go, so he was picked up quickly by slave traders."

Kenshin stiffened a bit, his own memories of slave traders were still very vivid. Keikoku noticed this, but continued on.

"He was sold to a family that lived, not far from us. There, he would clean, cook, and work the farm daily. Ieyasu was beaten regularly, and not treated well, as a whole. My father had seen him around a lot, but had never asked his name. He watched Ieyasu for two years, seeing how he was treated and how Ieyasu dealt with it. I think he impressed my father with his strong will and pride, even though he was only a young boy… When Ieyasu was eight years old, my father finally met him in the street and asked his name. He found out that Ieyasu was a slave and who his parents had been. When my father found out that he was the youngest son of his friend, Hashimoto Akito, he immediately went to the family that owned Ieyasu and bought his freedom.

My father had been trying to find a successor for Hiten Misurugi Ryu at the time Ieyasu came to live with us. All of his other students had quit, the training had been too rough for most of them. My father decided to try and train Ieyasu along with his other student, Akira. Time went by and Ieyasu and I took a liking to each other. Father tried to discourage it of course, because he didn't want me to deal with the pain of losing a father and a husband to the succession technique. Of course, we didn't know why he was discouraging it, so we would meet in secret. My brother would cover for Ieyasu if father went looking for him while he and I were together. It went on like that for a few years. When Ieyasu was seventeen, I was thirteen, Ieyasu went to my father to get permission to marry me when I was old enough. My father, of course, refused. Ieyasu, being the stubborn man that he is, ignored my father, and we secretly eloped."

"How romantic!" Kaoru interjected. She blushed as all eyes went to her. Kenshin smiled slightly and looked back at Keikoku who chuckled.

"Yes, it was very romantic at the time… My brother was the only person who knew of our marriage. We were married for a year when my father decided it was time to pass on the succession technique to Ieyasu. This came as a surprise to all of us. We were sure that Akira would be the one to inherit the succession technique. He wasn't as talented as Ieyasu, but he was less arrogant, and it seemed to everyone that my father preferred him to Ieyasu…"

Kenshin's eyes had grown very wide as Keikoku spoke. If Ieyasu was the successor of Hiten Misurugi Ryu, then that meant that Meishuu was… Kenshin shook his head and turned his attention back to the small lady in front of him.

"Well, Hyouden-niisan and I came outside to watch the passing of the technique. Akira was with us. We knew that we probably wouldn't see anything, since they were usually too fast for our eyes to begin with… but we thought we'd watch anyway. Well my father taught him the first part of the technique… and then the second part of the technique… the Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki. This of course killed my father, much to all of our surprise. I was angry at Ieyasu, and I told him to leave, and that I hated him… He killed my father, he didn't know it would happen, but he still did it and I've hated him ever since. He left. I found out shortly after that I was pregnant, so in order to keep up appearances, Hyouden-niisan announced that I had married Ieyasu and that he had left to seek his fortune in Kyoto, and would be returning for me later… The neighbours believed that, and so did you…" Keikoku concluded, not looking Meishuu in the eyes. Kenshin could see that Meishuu had hundreds of questions for her mother, but was waiting till they were alone to ask them. Kenshin stood and motioned for the others to as well.

"Arigato, Keikoku-dono. I think that you and your daughter might like to talk alone for a while, though," he said, bowing very low. The others bowed as well, though not as low as Kenshin did, and exited.

"Why did you bow so low, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked him as soon as they left the room. Kenshin smiled at her slightly, she didn't know much about Hiko-sama, he reminded himself.

"I did it out of respect for Shishou…" he replied, looking at the gate; he could feel a very familiar ki behind it. Kaoru was about to ask him to elaborate when the gate opened and Misao came prancing through.

"Himura-san!!" she called running toward them. "Here! This letter is for you!" she said, seemingly happy to get rid of the piece of paper. Kenshin held it for a second, he'd been waiting for days for a letter. He opened it slowly and began to read.

__

Himura-san-

Hi! I just sent this letter along to get Misao to go to Tokyo. I'm so smart!

-Okina

Kenshin's mouth dropped open a few centimetres and he glared at the piece of paper. He'd been expecting a letter from Shishou, not from Okina, and he definitely didn't see why Misao had to come to Tokyo.

"…-ally boring! I mean, you think that the 13th Master of Hiten Misurugi Ryu would be more interesting to travel with!" Misao was saying as Kenshin turned his attention from the note.

"What?" Kenshin said.

"I said-"

"No, what about Shishou?"

"Oh, Hiko-sama? He's over there…" Misao said, waving her hand indecisively toward the gate and went back to talking to Kaoru. Kenshin looked toward the wall and saw Hiko leaning against it, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Shishou!"

***

"…You've been lying to me? All these years? Himura Battousai didn't kill my father!? Why did you do this!? Why have you been lying to me!? My own mother! All these years… He doesn't know I exist… He's not dead…" Meishuu exclaimed as soon as the others had left the room. She closed her eyes. Her head was a whirlwind of thoughts.

"I never said he wasn't dead…" her mother said finally. There was a long silence as Meishuu took this comment in.

"What?"

"As I told you before, your grandfather died teaching the succession technique to your father. If Himura Battousai is the 14th inheritor of the Hiten Misurugi School, then he had to have killed the 13th master, your father, H-"

"Hashimoto Ieyasu," a voice behind them finished. Meishuu spun around quickly to see a man in the doorway. He was tall, a bit taller than herself, with broad shoulders and long, unruly, black hair. He was wearing a long, heavy mantle that was white with red trim. She slowly stood up so that she was almost eye to eye with him and set her jaw. How _dare_ he interrupt them! Who was this man that thought he could just walk in here and do as he pleases?

"…Ieyasu-sama…" came Keikoku's quiet voice.

"…I haven't been called that in a very long time," the man replied. Meishuu's eyes widened.

"Ieyasu… sam-a?" she repeated quietly. The man's gaze moved from Keikoku to Meishuu. She caught her breath as his eyes met hers. They were her eyes; the same shape and dark brown colour, but older, and more dangerous. They stared at each other wordlessly for a minute and then Ieyasu's attention returned to Keikoku, who had stood up.

"It's been a long time, Ieyasu-sama," Keikoku finally said.

"…Yes, it has," he replied softly.

"I thought you were dead."

"I noticed."

"Where have you been?"

"…After I left Osaka, I wandered for a while. Then I found Kenshin and we stayed a little way outside of Kyoto."

"Kyoto? You've been there the whole time?"

"…Mostly."

"How is it that you're still alive?"

"What do you mean? Why haven't I gotten myself killed yet?" he snapped. Keikoku jumped slightly in surprise. The Ieyasu she knew was not so cynical, he had changed much over the years.

"No… I meant the succession technique. Have you passed it on?"

"Yes, I have."

"How…?"

"Did I survive?"

"…Hai."

"That baka student of mine has a Sakaba-tou, it was painful when he hit me, but not fatal."

"Oh," Keikoku replied, and the room fell silent again as her eyes wandered over Hiko's chest, where the wound would have been. She noticed a dark mark where she could see his skin, but wasn't sure it if it was just a shadow or not.

"…Look at you two!" Meishuu said, breaking the silence. Hiko and Keikoku blinked and focused their attention on her. "You haven't seen or talked to each other in over twenty-five years and that's all you have to say!? Hyou-oji used to tell me stories about you two together. How in love you were, so in love that you defied my grandfather so that you could be together! Either he was lying to me or you're both full of shit," she spat, glaring at them.

"Meishuu!" Keikoku exclaimed, horrified by her daughter's outburst. Hiko looked Meishuu over again with a smirk slowly spreading over his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Hiko leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms.

"…Nothing."

"No, I want to know. I don't like being laughed at," Meishuu growled at him. Hiko started to chuckle. "What the hell is so funny!?"

"…You just… remind me of someone…" he replied.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "Who?" He looked up at her. Meishuu was surprised to see that his eyes looked softer, less dangerous… almost kind.

"…Me."

"Yes, she's very much like you… So much like you sometimes that it's frightening," Keikoku remarked, taking a few steps toward him.

"I am?" Meishuu asked, her face lighting up a bit.

"Unfortunately… Yes," Keikoku said, glaring at Hiko, as if it were his fault. Hiko's smirk faded a bit and his eyes narrowed. He knew that Keikoku was holding back a lot of what she wanted to say because Meishuu was there. Hiko turned to the younger woman.

"Meishuu, correct?" he began. She nodded, happy that he knew her name at least. "Could you excuse your mother and I?" Meishuu opened her mouth to argue, but saw a glint in Hiko's eyes that told her that he wasn't in the mood to argue with her. She conceded and left the room quietly, walking onto the deck.


End file.
